Sanctuary
by Kuti
Summary: Van x Hitomi: Each moment I think of him, his image grows weaker and listless until suddenly, he completely disappeared. I could no longer feel Van’s presence. Van no longer exisits…Please review!


Escaflowne: Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…

Author's Note: Hi guys! I was planning to update this story along with the last chapter and epilogue for Together Yoyokagirinaku, but it's taking longer than expected. So, while I work on the last two chapters, I decided to update this sooner since this is done. A bit of warning before you read this. There will be POV changes between Van and Hitomi. I would put the two POVs in different chapters, but, I think this format is better. Tell me if want any changes and I'll gladly change it. Please wait a little longer while I work on the last chapters for Together Yoyokagirinaku. Both lyrics will be placed on my profile. So if you want to check out, be my guest. Otherwise, thank you for reading and enjoy!

**A.N.2 (Must read): To distinguish between Van and Hitomi's POV, instead of putting Hitomi's POV or Van's POV noter in each perspective, Hitomi's POV will be **standard**, while Van's POV will be **_italized_

…

_**Hitomi's POV:**_

"_I want to start a new life with you…in our sanctuary…"_

Waves. I could hear it peacefully hitting the sandy shores of the beach in Kamakura. Everything was still the same. There was the same old crystal water that I come to know ever since my parents brought me here since I was a young girl on a hot, summer day. The ocean's salty taste and murky scent still felt like home, just like times whenever I needed some time think in a comfortable, quiet place and swim in during those hot, humid summers. I could still recognize the same rocks off the shoreline.

Those rocks. It brings a familiar twinge to my fragile heart every time my eyes gaze upon them. From that place I call sacred, I could here a voice; a voice that I come to recognize and adore for so long, calling my name in that soft voice of his. From the sky, I could see seagulls flying to go to a comfortable place, their feathers drifting down to the ocean. The little white feather reminded me of his wings. His beautiful wings are his trademark and his trademark alone.

I would always see him there, asking how I was doing and talking about a lot of things. Up until the end of my senior year in high school, I would sit on this sandy shore, on this very spot, and see him there. This would mark as our meeting place each time we think of each other.

But, those times sitting in the beach shores and talking to the person I secretly loved are nothing more than some figments of my past memory.

Now, two years have gone by since the last year of high school. Years since the last time I saw him. And every chance I get back then, I would sit on the same spot of the beach, looking for him. I looked for his familiar unruly hair that always moved in sync with breeze. I looked for his trademark blouse, with the pink pendant I gave to him glistening beautifully around his neck. I looked for his beautiful wings that was always stretched out into the sky. But, he never showed up. And each time he did not show, I was hurt and disappointed. So, I made a promise to myself after I could no longer endure this pain. I promised myself to move on. I wanted to forget the feelings of hurt and disappointment. But, he shall remain in my heart since I promised myself that I wouldn't forget. So, I held strong, refusing myself to go to the beach shores of my hometown. So, I moved into my apartment that was close to my college. And since then, I've never been to that place again.

Until one day, his voice came as quick as the breeze, whispering:

_"Wait for me…Hitomi…"_

Before our connection broke, whenever I think of him, he appears before me, in the depths of my mind, bright and angelic, with his wings spread out high. Even though he was an image, it felt like he was there with me, extending his hand out to me. And each time I see his image, it was bright and livid, as if he was actually there with me.

However, two years after our connection had severed, his voice came. I closed my eyes when his voice to me, trying my best to picture him in mind, envisioning him like he was two years ago. However, when I was able to come up with him, the image that I've always seen in him was growing thinner. The aura that he projected every time I saw him grew lifeless and dull like the black background that surrounds us. As it worsened, I tried envisioning him on the rocks in Kamakura beach. It was no good. Before long, his image was completely gone.

Van no longer existed…

What could this mean? What is happening on Gaea? What is happening to Van? After that day, I contemplated, trying my best to give myself a reasonable explanation. Yet, I couldn't come up with a good explanation to relax my troubled mind.

So many questions and none could be answered. The only thing I could do was stay where I am and do nothing. Nothing. I didn't like this feeling at all. I want to see what's going on. I want to go to Gaea to see everyone; to see if they are all right. But, with the power gone from me, I could not do it. The pink, teardrop necklace was my only link to Gaea; my only link to him. I gave it to him as a memento so he would never forget me and my undying feelings.

It was the first day of spring when I stared off into the distance, on top of the temple where I first met Van, a week had passed since I heard his voice for the first time in two years. I was looking at Kamakura-kita high school, my old high school. This was where my adventure began. This was where I unknowingly began to fall in love with Van Fanel. I wanted to calm my nerves then after much thought into this sudden feeling of emptiness whenever I think about him. I felt lonely and cold without Van's warm presence, even if he was only an image. For hours now since this afternoon, after my class in college, I stayed in this place, standing there and thinking hard. The winds started to pick up, lifting my now grown honey brown hair and the loose articles of my white, long skirt and my jade spaghetti strap shirt with a light tan, long-sleeved overshirt. It looked as though nature knew what I wanted to comfort my feelings. But, that wouldn't do me any justice.

Why did I come back to my old high school in the first place? Why did I come up to the temple where I first saw Van? For some reason, my mind was telling me to go here. I had this feeling that I might be able to see him again, even it was for a brief moment. I had high hopes in this since I thought it would give me any leads if Van's nonexistence were true. Tears sprang to my eyes as it traveled down my cheek and settled into the grassy ground, its drops that water left glistened under the now setting sun. I missed him so much. I want be with him, in his arms more than anything. I wish to the Gods that he would be here with me.

"_Wait for me…_"

My saddened eyes suddenly lifted when I heard that deep, rich voice of his. I looked around, trying to find where that voice came from.

_"…Hitomi…" _

My eyes turned directly towards that recognizable voice to find Van standing a few meters away in front of me, smiling towards me like no other. This image of him, not like before, looked more mature and tall. He no longer wore that trademark red shirt of his and traded with a short-sleeved, white **Aikido Keikogi**. It was tucked under white Hakama pants with his sword tucked tightly inside his belt. He looked more handsome than before as I stood there, awed by his appearance. For a moment, I almost mistook him as a Guardian Angel. Suddenly, he started running away, running down the steps without falter. "Van! Matte!" I screamed desperately as I followed his image towards the track, my feet not failing me. I ran and ran, chasing his image until I reached the entrance of the school. There was no trace of him anymore by the time I stopped at the entrance, leaving me to look around, tears threatened to come again.

"Van…" I called. "Be careful…" I instinctively covered my mouth. What compelled me to say this so suddenly? I was surprised myself. But, all I could do was stand there and let the winds crash violently in front of me.

…

_I ran and ran as fast and dexterous as I could. There was no telling when they would appear under the grassy plains. Suddenly, before I have gone further, I felt its presence right under my feet. In an instant, before I was hit from its attack, I jumped as high I could from its low swiping attack. Drawing my sword, I held it high above me and stabbed through it. Green mist appeared everywhere once my sword punctured it, the life force that surround it went straight back to Gaea. Soon, it completely disappeared without any traces of its corpse._

_I took in a huge sigh as I sheathed my sword, holding my fighting stance in check in case there was another sneak attack. Behind, I could hear grass being crunched. I looked in that direction to find Allen Schezar running towards me. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly._

_I nodded my head. "These attacks seem endless. How long have we been fighting these creatures?" I asked, looking around when I felt multiple life forces surrounding us. Again, I unsheathed my sword and readied myself for another "surprise" attack. Allen withdraws his sword as well, trusting my instincts to find these creatures' whereabouts._

_"From the looks of the sun, about two hours now. We'll never get there in time like this!" Allen stated. We stood back-to-back in our own respective fighting stance that fit our fighting style. I could feel more surrounding us again. With the amount of time we have to reach our destination, we couldn't possibly reach there in time in this pace. I heaved a sigh and reluctantly withdrew another sword from my belt, swinging it a few times carefully to get my left hand adjusted to its heaviness and style. Allen sighed too, knowing full well how I feel about this. If I drew a second sword, then that could only mean one thing._

_"I'm sorry to bring you in this situation. After all, it is your wife's birthday," I stated regretfully._

_"Not at all. I wouldn't miss this opportunity to talk to you. Although our circumstances are a bit rough, I can still catch up with you from all the time that passed," he stated._

_"We'll talk more after we dealt with them," I said. Soon enough, my intuition was correct as thousands of the same creature we killed came out of their hiding places, hissing hatefully towards us after we'd kill off most of their comrades. _

_I wouldn't let them get near Atlantis. It was a sacred place that my ancestors once lived. It was a place that was meant to stay in the past and rest in peace. And these strange creatures that appeared out recently are blocking our way to save this world again. With one nod to signal Allen to fight, I ran off, slashing off the creatures that are heading at me at full force. With two swords in my hand, I couldn't possibly lose._

_I ran and slashed through the hoard. I continued with this pattern as the amount of those creatures decreased dramatically. After slashing into another creature, their group decided to work together and formed a thick barrier that my swords couldn't possibly slice through with that number together. Twirling my sword, I used all the telekinetic powers I have and put into that sword as a white light formed around it. Skidding to a complete halt, I swung my sword at full force, letting the white light slash through the creatures. Soon, the light disappeared me, letting the magic I set out gave the creatures a dose of their punishment for their evil deeds._

_Satisfied that the obstacle had been cleared, I continued to run, with Allen joining me as he was done dealing with the enemies from behind._

_**"Van…"**__That voice. It made me stop suddenly as I looked around. **"Be careful…"**_

I was surprised by this. The voice, it felt warm, comforting, and welcoming. I instantly relaxed into these feelings, smiling as I softly look up into the Mystic Moon, my eyes heavy with love. "Hitomi…is that you?"

_"Are you okay, Van?" asked Allen, somewhat surprised since I stopped so suddenly with an unusually soft look on my face._

_Soon, that soft expression on my face hardens, looking at Allen with my normal, trademark stern face of mine. "I'm all right. Sorry, Allen." I looked up into the Mystic Moon once more, glowing brighter than before. "I thought I heard Hitomi…" I knew it was her. That warmth and caring in that lulling voice was no mistake. My heart told me and knew that Hitomi was watching me. Slowly, I turned to Allen. "Let's go." And we continued on with our journey. _

_Four long years had passed since Hitomi left after saving Gaea from destruction. Four years had been so long and I wanted to see the young woman I fell in love with who changed me in more ways than, becoming the righteous man I am today. Since these four years, I have been dealing with obligations pertaining to the restoration of my kingdom. A lot has accomplished since then, but there were still a lot of things to deal with. Much of Fanelia had been restored. The burns that were left within the forests have grown back to its healthy, green hue. This time the plants were livid than ever. The dragons have returned and lurked in the woods, doing their duty to protect their territory and Fanelia from harm. _

_Around the world, everything was returning back to their prosperous selves, as if Zaibach never interrupted that peace. For the time being, no wars had come. No threats where called that endangered Gaea and her inhabitants. I thought peace would forever reign in this ideal world that my brother dreamt. _

_But, I was wrong. Recently, reports have been called that the sorcerers that once worked for Dornkirk have gone to the Mystic Valley to endanger our lives again by continuing with Dornkirk's plans. This time, they gathered enough knowledge that would perfect Dornkirk's ideas. _

_ I knew I felt something strange during the passed month when I felt my Draconian blood confound my senses and alerted me to this situation. I could feel it somewhere near my ancestor's home, Atlantis. I couldn't possibly let this happen again. I won't let them soil my ancestors' sacred city any longer. As the last remaining Draconian, I must stop this and let my ancestors and their city rest in peace, as it should be._

_So, this was our situation at this point. Strange creatures appeared during our mission. I asked Allen to accompany me to the Mystic Valley to stop this threat. Along with us were Gaddes, the Crusade crew, Princess Millerna, and Dryden. They were there to help us with any medical need and defense mechanisms. We strayed far from the group as Allen and I went further into the Mystic Valley. Plants bloomed in this cursed place during these passing years, looking healthier and beautiful every day. It's as if the curse that once plagued this valley was lifted. I could hardly recognize the place when I first saw it again after many years have gone by. I knew my decision was final. I have to end this._

_"You've never stopped thinking about her, huh?" asked Allen when I suddenly phased off. _

_I looked down to see Hitomi's pendant dangling around my neck, its pendant now listless unlike before. Yes, I admit. I missed her like crazy. I haven't seen her for a long time. Although we only see each other through our imagination, I wanted more than anything to hold in my arms. For a long time now, I wanted to go to her. But, somewhere along the line, our link simply disconnected. What could have happened? And why was the pendant not shining as brightly as before? I believe that this very problem we are facing right now might be the link to everything._

_Whatever it was, I was glad to hear Hitomi's voice again. I looked out in front of me to see that the gateway between these two worlds was already open. I can feel the instability. Somehow, I had this feeling that the two of us will not survive this. I knew from the start that this was a difficult journey. So, maybe that's why I am glad to hear her comforting voice one last time. Looking at Allen, I pointed the entranceway with my chin, determination and courage flashing in my eyes._

"_Let's go…"_

_…_

It was raining by the time I exited the restaurant, tears flowing freely from my eyes. In front of me, Van was there, smiling that smile of his that haunted my dreams, whispering, _"Wait for me…"_

"Hitomi!" I could feel someone catching up to me as I continued to run. But I continued onward. I didn't want to turn back. This chance might be my last to ever see Van Fanel again. So, I ran faster, trying to catch up to Van's running image.

"Matte!" he yelled, grabbing my arm as he finally caught up to me. I turned around to look into the eyes of the young man, filled with an unexplainable rage that I never seen him wear. But, I held strong.

This young man who was holding my hand was one of my friends during my first year in collage. He would always be with me, trying for at least two years to get me to like him. But, nevertheless, he was there for me, trying to help me anyway he can, no matter how stupid the circumstances were. He had pretty brown eyes and a nice, brown hue in his perfect, spiky hair. His personality reminded me so much of Van. I thought that he was the perfect guy for me. Today, I was going to decide to ask him to be my boyfriend. When I was about to pop the question, I could see anticipation and greed in his eyes. I have never seen that expression on his face before. I realized then that he was expecting this for a long time. I didn't expect this response at all. Was he only my friend just so he can get to like me? I knew right then that everything we have been through was nothing more than a fake friendship. I was about to rat him out when Van's image suddenly appeared before me, at the right moment before I would be hurt again. Van always seemed to know when I needed help.

"Where do you think your going! Why did you run off on me like that!" he asked angrily, clenching my arm hurtfully.

"Let go," I said.

"But, aren't you going to ask me to be your boyfriend!" he asked. "After everything we've been through, you're deciding to throw our friendship away by saying no to me to be your boyfriend?

"Everything's fake! Nothing is true about our relationship!" I spoke my thoughts out loud. "I don't want this! I knew from the start that you expect me to believe that you are my friend, but only wanted to win my heart!" I looked away from him. Something was telling me that Van would come. That he would come soon. I let go of his arm and continued to run, following what my senses are telling me. When I turned around to get away from him, a dim light came from a distance. With my keen, I can see that light silhouetting a person's body. Then, I saw him. He looked directly at me with those eyes of his.

"Van…"

He then whirled around again, as if he was confused with his surroundings. Then, he completely turned around and started running off. Startled by this, I too ran, leaving the obsessed fool behind without a second glance. All I know now is Van might be here.

_…_

_What in the world have we gotten ourselves into? The moment we finally made our entry to Atlantis and placed our feet onto its sacred ground, it's as if we are placed in a world between time and space. Countless stars and blackness surrounded us momentarily and before we knew it, we are no longer at the entrance of Atlantis. The view of beautiful space soon disappeared and we are placed in a huge, magnificent entryway of a building. Allen looked at me for a moment, surprised etched on his features. No doubt that our little travel, with less movement from our part, surprised him. I couldn't blame him. I'm surprised myself._

_"We can't look back," I said defiantly as I began to run towards the door. "We must stop them. No matter what." Allen ran along with me as we smash the double doors. However, we didn't find ourselves in a hallway or anything related with the entryway. What was in front of us was a long spiral of stairs with nothing but blackness surrounding it. This time, I didn't let that surprise me. If these warps continue like this, then this was certainly the work of those Zaibach scientists. I nodded to Allen to signal him that there was no turning back. So, we ran as fast our feet could carry, heeding the enemies that will soon come to hinder our goals._

_As expected, while Allen and I flew up the stores, more of those monsters from before appeared, one by one, glowering at us with their bright, red eyes. However, the creatures no longer wear the image of a wilder beast, but the face of my nemesis from before, Dilandau Albatou. Confirmation passed through my brain. I looked at Allen's reaction, knowing full well what will happen. He was completely astounded as I predicted. He looked at me with worry. I shook my head. Celena would never again revert back to Dilandau. The promise that she made to Jajuka stood tall and she will see to it that the promise shall go on, in memory of her dear friend._

_Unsheathing my sword, I slashed through the mass of "Dilandau" clones, making our way up to our destination. I won't give up._

_**"Van!"**_

_Suddenly, I felt myself stop at the soft voice I heard. I looked around, trying to find that voice._

_**"Please! Van! Stop!" **_

_Is my mind playing tricks on me or was that Hitomi's voice calling me?_

_**"Where are you going? Why are you running like this!"**_

Yes, it was truly comforting to hear her voice again. So, with a deep breath, I continued on, slashing through every clone with ease. Hitomi, please continue to call me to give me courage to move me forward to save this world and maybe yours. Continue to call me, Hitomi.

_…_

I was not sure how long I was running, chasing the silhouette image of Van who was running further and further away from me. I looked around to find myself in the same train station that overlooked the shores of where I last saw Van. What in the world I was doing here of all places? I made myself stop the moment I caught sight of those shores. Why was I here again, in the place I tried avoiding for years since Van never appeared in our meeting spot? Seeing this place brings so many painful memories. It was painful to deal with that my heart could no longer take this. I needed to get out of this place before I lose my strong resolve.

_"Hitomi…"_

That voice. It prevented me from turning around.

"Van…" I whispered. Suddenly, down the steps of the train station, I see his figure at the bottom of the steps, his back towards me. Soon, before I could even observe him, he started running again, towards the direction of the beach.

"Van!" I cried, running towards him. Even if I must go to the beach once more, I don't want to lose sight of him. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted answers to my unanswered questions. I wanted to see him again.

"Please! Van! Stop!" I cried as turned around the corner. This time, I was directly behind his back. He stopped for the first time, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. Could Van hear me? Could Van actually hear my words from wherever he was at?

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Why are running like this?" No, my heart and mind screamed that these are not the questions I wanted to ask. When can I see you again, When can I be your arms again, Why are you so distant from me, are the questions I wanted ask. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to ask those questions. Van. Please. Let me see the real you, physically.

_"Hitomi_…" I hear him whisper. His bowed head suddenly lifted, as if he had something he realized at that moment. He heaved a deep breath and started running again, catching me off guard._ "Yes, it is comforting to hear your voice again_." Where those his thoughts? I continued and followed._ "Hitomi, please continue to call me to give me courage to move me forward to save this world and maybe yours."_

Courage to save both our worlds? What does he mean by those words? "Van! Please, stop! Don't do things so dangerous by yourself!" I cried. "Please, don't get yourself killed for the sake of saving our worlds!" No, I didn't want him to go. Is this the reason why I felt he no longer existed in Gaea? Is this the image of his ghost who shall haunt me for my entire life? No, I didn't want that. I want him alive and well; to see him live glorious as the King of Fanelia. I want him to continue to fulfill his dream and complete the unfinished business of taking care of his kingdom in place of his father, his mother, and his brother. I want him here because he has reason. Because the reason was that I love him. Tearing the streets, I let my tears fall off in numbers, desperately trying to reach the man I love.

"Van! Answer me!"

_…_

_I skidded to a complete halt when we are placed in a completely different room. Despite the long run through the endless stairway and surprising warps to different places, tiredness never stirred my mind as I stood valiantly in my stance, waiting for the movement of my opponent who was blocking the doors to another fleet stairs. I noticed that the blackness was not apparent in that stairway. It was getting brighter and brighter. I knew right then that, finally, after many warps through many rooms that seemed disoriented and unrelated to the long stairways from before, we made it near the place where the scientists are being held. And this opponent, that now looked very much like Dilandau without its head being glued to an animal body, must be the strongest out of the bunch we fought from before. _

_This would be a tough battle, judging by the way the albino was standing, with his sword poised and ready to strike any person who was getting in his way to his masters. From behind, I unsheathed my second sword, ready to use my full strength in this probable last battle. Clashing my two swords together in front of me, I ran towards the former Dragon Slayer with all the prowess I can muster with Allen joining into the fight to support me._

**_"Van!"_**

_My sword on my left arm clashed with the enemies. I clenched my teeth as I pushed forward, trying my best to haul the enemy off of our path to end this. Using my other sword, I swiped forward, making the Dilandau clone jump in the air and airstrike me from above. Twirling around, I caught the sword with my right sword, parrying it as the enemy landed behind me._

_**"Don't die!"**_

_I swiped with my left sword to inflict a major scratch on his back, the deep gash that extended from his shoulder blade to his wasitband. Immediately, I jumped in time to avoid another fatal attack from his sword, landing beside Allen as we stood in our fighting stance. This enemy shouldn't be taken lightly. The gash would of made a typical enemy weak at this point, with the amount of blood oozing from his flesh. But, the clone continued to fight at its usual prowess, now somewhat stronger than before. The scientists must have genetically refigured this Dilandau "clone's" original make-up, making him suitable to fight enemies endlessly. Damn those scientists and their countless experiments they are doing up in that place. This could be the end for us, considering how the fight would turn out. After so much time coming up here, our battle to rescue both worlds was for naught._

_**"Don't die!"**_

_I hear her encouraging words again, lifting my spirits. I smiled knowingly. She was always there with me, cheering me in the sidelines to never give up. I remember her words very well. She would always say to me to never give up. There was always a way, no matter the circumstances._

_**"Van! Don't leave me!"**_

_"Hitomi…" I whispered in midair as I took in my thoughts into courage. "This is for you!" Without any restraints or dread that would confine my true strength, I ran forward with a mighty yell, to a fight that may cause my end. But, it doesn't matter. As long as I get to hear Hitomi's voice one more time, I am happy._

_Hitomi…_

_I remembered her smile, her bright, beautiful green eyes, and her voice. I can still remember a phrase she taught me that the people in her world rarely use._

"_Aishiteru…"_

_…_

And so, everything that happened brings me here. After all this time, the place had never changed. The same gentle lull of the waves that crashed onto the sandy beach, the same salty smell still filled this place, despite the gloomy weather, and I could still see the rocks that line shorelines of this place, attracting the tourists here during the summer. And the same pain I felt at the lost connection with Van Fanel remains.

Van disappeared the moment he entered this beach. I stopped right where he disappeared, my feet crunching onto the soft sand that felt cold and slightly soggy from the rain. It stopped the moment I entered this beach, the clouds heading out into reign on another place of the world. My eyes went straight to the rocks of the shorelines, empty and lifeless without Van's presence. My heart betrayed me as it broke the strong walls I tried to keep up. Van wasn't there.

"_Hitomi…"_ I could hear his faint voice that echoed towards the shorelines. "_This is for you!"_ Tears that I tried to hold back suddenly spilt from my eyes, as it slid down off my cheek and onto the ground.

"No…"

_"Aishiteru…"_

I placed both my hands on my face, complete anguish consuming my entire body. With such amount of pain surging through my body at once, my feet felt like jelly and I could no longer stand. I sank heavily onto the ground and cried out the pain I caged for so long. I didn't care if my feet felt cold. I didn't care if I felt sick. All my mind could comprehend was that Van was gone. I didn't want to believe it. But, it's true.

"Van! Don't go! I love you too!"

I felt that my life finally crashed down. Without Van in my life, even if he was married and have kids on his own and moved on, his thoughts that would no longer think of me as he dedicated his thoughts to his people, and knowing that he's all right, life no longer mattered to me. If only Van knew how much I loved him. If only I could hold Van again, hearing him say those words in front of me in flesh and not in spirit.

Suddenly, a faint, pink glimmer caught my covered eyes. Slowly, I removed my hands from my face and followed that faint, pink light. The pink light moved like a pendulum, moving left and right. Slowly, I stood up, feeling the strength in my legs returning to normal. My mind was curious of the familiar light. I find that my legs are starting to move on its own towards that source, the cloudy sky slowly clearing, revealing the healthy blue haven that was slowly turning yellow-orange. The sun slowly sank its rays into the place where the pink light was.

Right there, stood a figure clothed in a white, collared shirt, with the long sleeves folded on the elbows and a pair of denim blue pants. The shoes were set a few feet away from the figure. One of the arms were extended, holding something that looked to be a necklace with a pink pendant at the apex.

Who in the world was this person? Why did he look so familiar? Suddenly, before my mind could fiddle with more questions, a group of seagulls flew to the sky, causing me to look up as they flew up, leaving a trail of their white feathers fall elegantly to the seashores below, right between the mysterious man in front of me and I. Right then, just after I heard the birds fly, with their feathers drifting almost everywhere, he suddenly turned to me.

My eyes glistened with tears as my hand covered my mouth in utter shock.

At my shocked expression, he simply smiled that familiar smile of his.

…

…

…

_Finally, after much hard work from battling the demon, I made it to the point where I will end everything. Although I was a bit tired from the battle from before, I still have the strength to deal with those scientists, with my thoughts about Hitomi increasing my depleted morale. I looked back to find that Allen did not follow me. Most likely he was still fighting off the enemies that came without warning. Allen demanded me to go ahead. He will take care of our situation. I didn't want to, but he was right about the considerable waste of time, especially after taking our time to defeat the "Dilandau" clone. With a reluctant nod, I ran through the stairs, heading to the light at the end of the corner. The landscape before me was shifting once more, but I didn't lose sight of the bright light that was ahead me. And soon, I find myself before extravagant double doors. _

_I could feel that the problems lay behind these double doors. I could feel the scientists from these doors, doing things that only the Gods could see. Taking in a haggard breath, I slammed the doors open with my telekinetic powers. By the time the dust settled after the door hit the floor, I was surprised to find myself in the dimension between Gaea and the Mystic Moon, rotating slowly in starry space. I recovered easily from my huge surprise and looked at the scientists before me, anger filtering my red-brown eyes. I could see that they are changing whatever it was here, trying their best to go into the Mystic Moon. They all looked up, surprised at my grand entry. At once, they complained how their defense did not work against Allen and me. I didn't care after that as I toned out their voices from my mind. _

_"The half-draconian!" they all yelled when they realized who I was._

_"What are trying to do? Destroy the world with your damn experiments? Don't you realize your mistakes!" I yelled, causing the whole entire area to shake. "Even if you are trying to attain the greatest thing in life, you're bringing this world into oblivion! Don't you care about the people that live on the Mystic Moon and Gaea? Don't you care about your own lives!"_

_"We shunned our human heart. We no longer hold sorrow towards our home," one dared to speak for all of them, determination filtered in his old, tired eyes. "Dornkirk's ideals will spread. Our ambitions shall continue. We want to become Gods like what the Atlantians tried to do. We want to become the most powerful beings that the world has ever seen! We will make sure that our dream has been realized."_

_"Everything here is useless. Nothing seems to fit our new methods," another scientists said. "Now we shall find a transport that would lead us to the Mystic Moon, where Lord Dornkirk was born…"_

_"And we shall find that supreme power!"_

_Cold as steel. What about Gaea? What the Mystic Moon, my kingdom, my people, my friends, and Hitomi? These crazed old men are willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of being powerful beings, maybe far powerful than the Gods. Rage filtered my entire body as it let out a power that I never used before. My eyes narrowed completely, almost to the eyes of a demon, unsheathing my two swords. "If you are sacrificing everything in this world, I will never FORGIVE you!" I blasted the helpless scientists with all the power I could muster, letting the wings from my back burst out after my cry to rescue this world. I no longer feel tired as I punished the scientists with my sword._

_"What…are…you trying to accomplish…?" Suddenly, one of the scientist took out a contraption that shot a huge light at me. It was quick, but I barely dodged it, with my sleeve breaking off from my Aikido Kigali. This weapon was new to me. I've never seen such a weapon before. Judging by the looks of this weapon, this would certainly harm a person with one blow in such a fast pace. However, that didn't let me down as I continued on. _

_"To save these two worlds. To save the person I love," I said in declaration, pointing the sword at the scientist, letting them know I am unfazed by their pointless attacks. The scientists were trying to hurtle every weapon they created in this dimension at me, but they were slow and I managed to knock out the weapons in one blow. They immediately recoiled, helplessness read in their eyes. Without their creations, they are useless. "And to save this ancient land from being tainted any longer. Don't you dare disrespect my ancestors' grave!"_

_Right behind, there was a strange transportation that I couldn't explain in words. Yet, I felt it was dangerous. I knocked out one scientist who dared to block my way from ever getting near the contraption they'll be using to get into the Mystic Moon. _

_"Why are you so valiantly trying to save a world where you lost everything?"_

_"Why don't come with us? Are you not seeking the seer from that planet?"_

_They are trying to bring out the selfish heart in myself. I denied the facts they are setting towards me. Even if I have my own selfish desires, it's common sense which one is more important. So, I continued on with the fight, no regret filtering my eyes. Before long, the Zaibach scientists disappeared, their souls going to the very place that they deserve to go. With the threat gone and stability is in initiation, the entire city slowly began to disappear. Letting my wings direct me, I let myself float in midair, tired and drained from the battle. Could this be the end for me? The words of what the Zaibach scientist have told me still echoed in my mind. "Is it not you seek for the seer from the Mystic Moon? Do you seek to be with her?"_

_Sighing, I laid on my back, thinking. All I could do now was lay there, floating with no destination whatsoever. I closed my eyes, imaging Hitomi's smiling face in the depths of my mind. "Hitomi…" I whispered in the silent space, my heart beating for her. "Be happy…"_

_The darkness that surrounded me began to shake uncontrollably as there was no power to hold the place any longer. My only way has disappeared along with this crumbling world. There was no other possible way to get out of this. I feel Atlantis begin to disappear into thin air. At last, this sacred place shall rest in peace. Satisfied for what I have done, I closed my eyes, waiting for my fate._

_"Van…" _

"_Van!"_

"_Don't die!"_

"_**I love you too!"**_

_I recognize that voice from somewhere…_

Before I knew it, deep in the expanses of this void world, a pink, warm light penetrated its darkness, growing and growing as it vanquished the cold that surrounded me. The room immediately stopped trembling once the sight of the warm light made its appearance. Slowly, I opened my weary eyes to gaze upon the pendant that was floating in front of me. It was glowing again after two years. But why?

_"You did well, my son…" My head lifted when I heard that gentle voice that I have not heard in so long. Right there, in front of me, with her long, black hair, her eyes and the color of her iris that matched my own, and the familiar blue Fanelia clothing she always wore, was my mother._

_Gently, she reached her arms out to me, signaling me to come into her welcoming arms. Slowly, I straightened myself up from position floated towards herI completely submit myself to her warm embrace. In that moment, I felt like I was a kid again, loving the way my mother held in her arms, protectively and comfortingly._

_"Thank you…for rescuing our ancestors' land. Now, they'll be able to rest in peace…knowing that the creation of Gaea was the best choice to give them a second chance to redeem themselves."_

_Slowly, I lifted away from my mother's embrace and looked into her eyes. Why was she here? Somehow, my mom smiled knowingly, as if she read my thoughts. "From here on out, you have a choice, Van."_

_"A choice?"_

_"The Gods have granted you a single wish from your heart. I am here to see to it to help you in deciding what you desire most…"_

_Slowly, I averted my eyes from her, thinking thoroughly of this new development. A single wish? "Why?" I asked, looking at her. "Why have the Gods granted me a wish? I did nothing except save this world from destruction."_

_"The moment you dealt with this situation, the Gods have watched you, Van," mother inquired. "They've watched you brave your way to the once cursed Mystic Valley and stopped the reign of Dornkirk's ideals on your own." Worry suddenly filtered my mother's eyes as she gazed at me. "And you, aside from this mission, sacrificed everything for Fanelia and for this planet that you don't get anything in return. You are trying to realize your brother's dream for a peaceful world. You deserve something after much commitment. You've grown up into the man that I wanted you to become. I'm proud of you…"_

_Slowly, she broke the hug. "I am truly glad that the God's have decided for me to come. I wanted to hold you in my arms again and see my beloved baby boy grow." She clasped her hands together and looked into my eyes. "Now, tell me your wish…"_

_I looked away. What could I possibly wish for? I have everything I needed, right here on Gaea. I have my people, my kingdom that is slowly prospering to its full glory when father ruled, and my friends who were always there for me to cheer me on. I am happy the way things are._

_"And yet, your heart does not say it so," my mother said suddenly, breaking my train of thoughts. I looked at my mom, my eyes wide in awe. Have she read my thoughts again? My mother smiled again, shaking her head in the process. "Remember, Van. I am your mother. I can see what troubles your mind and heart. And what you wish for is to see the Hitomi again…do you?"_

_"M-mother…I…"_

_"You've thought of her every moment, Van. She was a major part of your life, Van. She changed you in many ways and helped you become the man today. Without her, you would be completely alone. Van, you want to see her don't you?"_

_Whether I want to see her, it would not work out. My previous thoughts of before still remain. We have different lives. Yet, my heart's selfish side wanted to see her, more than anything. From afar, I sensed that she needed me. I sensed she wanted me to be near her. Why was my heart hesitating?_

_"I knew one day that I would leave everything behind when I meet your father on that fateful day," my mother spoke. "At first, I opposed it. If I am fated to meet your father, ultimately I would leave my cherish things in life behind. But once I met your father, with each passing moment I spent my time with him, I fell in love with him. I would have left him then since I all ready completed what Fate has done for me. But, I realized then why my fate had decided to make it so your father and I met on that fateful day. I realized where I was needed. I already made the people I cherish happy as they can be. Your father needed me more than anything as he faced a lot hardships on his own, without any close relatives to listen and ease his turmoil. I am the only one who can make him be himself and not a strong, responsible king who was dedicatated to his people. I am the only one who was ever close to him. I loved him deeply. So, I made my decision and sacrificed everything to be with him. And there was not a day since I regretted my choice"._

_"Van, you make other people happy to expense of your own. Isn't it about time you make yourself happy?" Slowly, she closed her eyes. "As my duty as your mother, these are the words I will leave to you. Everything else is up to you, Van. That is my true reason for being here to give you my last advice as your mother."_

_This was the pinnacle of my own decision. I wanted to live life as it was now, helping as much as I could to satisfy my people and bring Fanelia to its true glory. But, the selfish side of myself wanted to see her again. The situation is bleak than ever as my heart is torn between Hitomi and my kingdom. Mother's words swayed something in my heart. But that much alone did not make my decision. Could I take the risk of dropping everything and see her for my own selfish reasons? _

_"Van…" Before my thoughts could go any further, I hear her faint voice, filled with agony. This feeling was something I have not expected coming from the usual bubbly Hitomi Kanzaki. "Don't go…" The pain was evident in her voice. By hearing that voice alone, Hitomi was in desperate need. She no longer sounded herself. "Van…I love you…"_

_Is this what my mother meant about her story? Immediately, my eyes opened as I realized that fact after hearing her. I understood what I must do. "Mother," I said, determination filtering my voice._

_She nodded her head in approval of my decision. "Van, wherever you are, I will always watch you. I love you…"_

_"Mother…" I said. She sounded so sad. The white light that once surrounded her spread throughout the entire dark atmosphere. The winds circulated around that white aura, lifting the loose articles of her blue clothing. Slowly, she closed her eyes and concentrated on that power. "I call upon the divine powers of the Gods to grant this wandering soul his wish. Please transport him to the Mystic Moon, where he shall find the girl he loves." My whole entire body began to warm up considerably, making me feel as if I was disappearing. Slowly, I let my eyes closed and let the magic flow around me._

_"From this day forward, Van, you will be placed on Earth. Your mind will fill in the knowledge of this technological world. But, even if you are on Earth, no matter where you are, Gaea will always be with you…"_

_I can picture Fanelia and its people, living life happily to the fullest. I can see Merle looking at the sky through the windows of the Fanelian palace. She had a knowing look in her eyes, as if she knew where I was going. Merle, please take of care of everyone._

_I can see Princess Millerna and Dryden waiting for our return. They were looking at the sky, smiling hopefully, with looks that said "Go to her…" Princess Millerna, Dryden, be happy together…_

_I can see Allen reappear in the Mystic Valley, injuries healed and energy replenished after the battle. He looked up at the sky, confirmation in his blue eyes. He nodded his head and turned to walk back to our friends. Allen, I'm counting on you._

_Before long, I completely blacked out._

_"Hitomi…wait for me…"_

…

…

_…_

_I finally came to when I smelt a comforting aroma when my mind became aware of it. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a sandy beach. From where I laid, I could see distant buildings. Slowly, I averted my eyes to the sky. From the look of it, it was drizzling, with the clouds beginning to part. With a sigh, I stood on my two feet and dusted off the sand from my clothes. When I looked down to find the areas that are dirty, I realized that I am no longer wearing my Hakama pants or my shirt. Rather, I was wearing a pair of baggy "denim jeans." My shirt was a simple, white over-shirt that cascaded down to my bottom. The sleeves were rolled up onto my elbows. From the top, it was slightly unbuttoned from two buttons. A few centimeters behind me, where my legs were when I was lying on the sand, is my white "sneakers."_

_Everything that happened seemed like a dream. It seemed that I was sleeping, dreaming about my home planet. So, I am really here on "Earth," Hitomi's home._

_I looked down to find Hitomi's necklace around my neck, the once dull pendant now glowing fervently under the afternoon light, slowly parting the gloomy clouds. Mother was right. I am still connected to Gaea. With a smile, I unclasped it and held the pendant in arms length. With one jerk, I let it move left to right, swinging in seconds like a pendulum. _

_From afar, as I looked out into the distance, letting the peaceful scenery take me in, a flock of seagulls flew above, leaving a trail of feathers everywhere. Right then, I felt a presence behind me once I heard their wings flutter away. With one single move, I fully turned to look into surprised green eyes that lighten my day. _

_A_nd with that, I smiled my genuine smile.

_…_

"No…it couldn't be…"

Right there, in front of my very eyes, was Van Fanel, smiling his real smile of his. At that moment, he looked breathtaking, the gentle sea breeze ruffling his black, unruly hair and the loose articles of his clothes that looked modern as my own. Around his neck, right when I uttered my first surprised sentence when he placed it back to its proper place, was my necklace, shining brightly under the sunset.

"Hitomi…"

His voice. I missed his voice so much, rich and clear. I can smell his sweet aroma that always surrounded him. It felt like a dream. But his warmth and his voice was proof that this was not a dream. Tears sprang from my eyes as I smiled fondly at him.

Before any more words were said, I launched myself into his arms. He saw me running towards him. In a single second, I hugged him furiously to me, crying happily into his warm chest. I could feel his entire body stiffen when I made contact with him, his arms stretched out, not knowing what do I first. In my mind, I could picture his expression, surprised and clueless of what to do. I wanted to laugh. Van was still Van; hard to express himself. Slowly, he finally realized what he needed to do and hugged me just as fervent as my own. Van was real. No image, no dream. He was here, with me.

"Van! I missed you so much!" I cried. "I thought you were gone! I thought I'd never see you again!"

I was still in his arms when he looked into my eyes, deep and passion inside his beautiful red-brown eyes. Yet, he remained smiling down at me, with love and devotion under his red-brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something. And I never felt such emotions overcome me after hearing those two simple words:

"I-I'm home…"

My eyes widened at the prospect of his meaning behind those words. It filled my entire heart with a warmth I have not felt for so long. With a warm smile that would greet a husband, I said:

"Welcome home…"

There, the gap between us closed and our lips met in a passionate kiss. The moment our lips met, I knew something right then.

This is the start of a new beginning for us. This is the start of a new journey that does not require any weapons, blood, or war. This is a journey where all fear and doubt melt away.

This is the start of my sanctuary.

**_Our _**sanctuary…

_…_

_The End_

_Author's note: So what do you guys think? Although it doesn't really follow song, but oh well, I tried my best. I know it is bit cliché with Varie, but I think it's fitting to see her son off growing into a man and leaving last bit of advice to him before he made his decision. Please tell me how it is and thank you for reading! After I updating this, I am working on finishing my first Escaflowne fic as we speak. It will be updated soon! Until then, bye-bye! _


End file.
